El amor todo lo puede
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: Cuando Rose y Escorpius emprendieron esa aventura jamás pensaron en las terribles consecuencias. Esta historias participa en el reto AI Invierno 2013 del foro Tercera Generación


Cuando Rose y Scorpius llevaron a cabo sus planes, jamás pensaron que el castigo sería tan duro

O.k. no soy inglesa, ni rubia ni tan inspirada como la diosa Rowling, creadora de Harry Potter, pero me encanta escribir acerca de sus personajes. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible invierno 2013, del foro Tercera Generación y esta dedicada con afecto a Gaheller, mi Amiga Invisible. Un agradecimiento inmenso a Edwin Guerra, quien tuvo a bien dedicarme su valioso tiempo como beta (thanks Ed!)

* * *

EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE

—Y porque no?—pensó ella mientras avanzaba lentamente en medio de la oscuridad- después de todo….El amor justifica cualquier cosa, no es así?

Era como si quisiera convencerse a si misma de que no había equivocado su decisión, pero lo cierto es que ya no podía cambiar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nadie que pudiera detener su mano…nada ni nadie! Si al menos pudiera hacer un viaje al pasado, tal vez…pero eso no era una opción, lo único que podría servirle sería un giratiempo, pero esos artefactos estaban más que prohibidos.

Suspiro hondamente para que el aire le permitiera aclarar sus entremezcladas ideas, necesitaba tener la mente despejada para llevar a cabo la encomienda que le había sido asignada…algo así como su "boleto de admisión" para ser considerada entre el "selecto grupo" en el cual se encontraba el hombre a quien pertenecía su corazón. Si, porque si había tomado una decisión de aquella magnitud había sido única y exclusivamente por el amor que le tenía a él…a Scorpius, y quería que él supiera que ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en cualquier terreno.

Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer a un lado la distante vocecita que venía de lo mas profundo de sí misma, esa torturante vocecita que le recordaba a su madre quien siempre le recordaba cuales eran sus orígenes, y que por sus venas corría sangre muggle, esa misma voz que muchas veces le dijo que las ideas retrógradas que hablaban en cuanto a la pureza de la sangre eran absolutamente anacrónicas. Pero, como suele suceder cuando uno esta abriendo los ojos al amor por vez primera en la vida, toda lógica, toda razón, es acallada por la dulce ilusión de ser amada por el hombre de sus sueños, y ese era su caso, amaba con cada fibra de su ser a Scorpius Malfoy, aun en contra el buen sentido que alguna vez creyó poseer, en contra de las opiniones que había escuchado de su familia con respecto al algún día poderoso clan de los Malfoy, aun sabiendo que quizás sus padres no darían brincos de gusto al saber que tenían más de un año de noviazgo, aun así Rose amaba al hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Un ruido distante la saco de su ensimismamiento, era la señal que estaba esperando, avanzó un par de pasos más esperando que sus ojos pudieran vislumbrar algo en medio de la densa oscuridad que reinaba en ese momento, pisando firmemente para evitar caerse y derramar el contenido del bote que llevaba en las manos, ese liquido era fundamental en el trabajo que le había sido requerido; prácticamente, de él dependía el éxito o el fracaso de la tarea encomendada.

Dos pasos más adelante sintió que la tierra que pisaba bajaba ligeramente en declive, extendió su mano libre hacia al frente buscando algo y un minuto después sus dedos toparon con unas derruidas formas rocosas, vestigios de algún antiguo palacio golpeado por el tiempo. Se apoyó en ellas para seguir su camino, batallando contra la falta de luz, pero sabia que no podía utilizar su varita para iluminar sus pasos, nadie debía verlos, nada debía delatarlos, eso era de vital importancia, no querían dejar huellas que los incriminaran, en pocas palabras, se trataba de realizar el crimen perfecto.

El silbido que había escuchado unos minutos antes se volvió a repetir, pero esta vez fue un poco más cerca, un extraño sonido partía del mismo punto, una negra e inmensa sombra podía distinguirse más adelante. Rose tembló ligera e involuntariamente al pensar que el momento que tanto temía había llegado, en un arranque de debilidad quiso detenerse y dar vuelta sobre sus pasos, de hecho, sus pies parecían haberse clavado al piso, como si hubiese recibido un Petrificus Totalis, pero entonces escucho la voz de Scorpius llamándola y siguió avanzando

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Rose Weasley tan solo unos meses atrás, cuando todo parecía ir bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer esa noche seguramente se habría burlado, porque en ese momento todo cuanto la rodeaba parecía llevar un curso normal, su noviazgo era un cuento de hadas; Scorpius la trataba como una princesa y ella simplemente se dejaba querer, sus amigos y conocidos sabían y apoyaban sus amores y se sentía aceptada por los amigos del rubio de la casa de las serpientes.

Cuando iban a Hogsmade pasaban el día en Las tres escobas, y cuando había vacaciones un ir y venir de lechuzas anunciaba la llegada de mensajes entre uno y otro, sin embargo, había ocurrido un cambio, al principio fue apenas perceptible, pero mas tarde fue bastante notorio que Scorpius se traía algo entre manos, y que esos planes lo mantenían alejado de Rose. La chica no había querido mencionar nada, pero el rubio se volvió mas reservado, pasaba largos momentos sin hablar, envuelto en algún sombrío pensamiento y en más de una ocasión se había marchado sin dar a la joven explicación alguna.

Así que un día se armo de valor y lo enfrento, y aunque al principio el chico negó todo, finalmente no tuvo mas remedio que admitir que había estado pasando muchas horas en compañía de algunos chicos pertenecientes a la casa de Slythering, casi todos con familiares que de alguna manera habían tenido entre sus filas a gentes cercanas a Voldemort, personas que aun tenían arraigadas sus creencias en cuanto a la pureza de la sangre. Rose se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Scorpius mismo apoyaba este grupo, pero supo después que toda la familia del chico se había encargado siempre de recordarle estas estúpidas ideas, así que fue fácil para él aceptarlas. Intentó hablar con él, hacerle entender su punto de vista, pero no logró con ello que el joven desistiera de acudir a estas citas que prácticamente se llevaban a cabo de manera clandestina.

Las primeras reuniones a las que Scorpius logro convencerla de asistir le resultaron inocuas, eran solo un grupo de chicos hablando cosas sin trascendencia, y quejándose de las muchas ocasiones en que algún mago hijo de muggle les había hecho quedar mal, hasta que un día algo hizo que las cosas cambiaran de manera drástica. Sucedió después de una las vacaciones de Navidad, un día un mago se aventuro a hacer una paseo por el Londres muggle, y un joven le había atropellado accidentalmente, y para colmo intentó demandar al mago por los daños que recibió su vehículo. El asunto se arreglo cuando el Ministerio de Magia envió personal para arreglar el vehiculo, borrarle la memoria al muggle y trasladar al adolorido mago a San Mungo para su atención inmediata, pero había sido el pretexto perfecto para que una vez mas resurgiera el odio contra la población no mágica. Eso fue el detonante para que nuevamente surgieran grupos que causaban problemas contra los hijos de muggles que había en Hogwarts, y ahora, en ese preciso momento Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy habían sido encomendados para cobrar en estos "sangres sucias" las ofensas recibidas.

Allí, en la parte baja de la colina, estaba enclavada una pequeña granja muggle; unos 50 hombres, mujeres y niños vivían pacíficamente cuidando de su campo y sus animales, el plan era que se vertiera en el agua que alimentaba el lugar con la poción que llevaba Rose, la cuál ocasionaría en quienes la consumieran terribles mutaciones, bastante parecidas a las ocasionadas por la exposición a un derrame de sustancias toxicas.

Cuando Rose quiso negarse a llevar a cabo la tarea le habían hecho jurar que si no cumplía con su parte del plan ellos llevarían a cabo el trabajo y la culparían a ella de los hechos, después de todo, había sido ella quien les había ayudado a conseguir el material para realizar la dichosa poción así que no, no había otro camino, y Rose se sentía terrible por las consecuencias que sobrevendrían a esos pobres inocentes, pero se consolaba pensando que lo hacia por él, por Scorpius, por el inmenso amor que se tenían…quizás después, cuando sus deseos de venganza hubieran sido satisfechos ella p0dria apelar al corazón del rubio para que desistiera en su odio irracional hacia otros seres que nada le habían hecho en realidad.

Finalmente habían llegado hasta el depositó de agua que alimentaba la granja, todo el mundo se encontraba dormido puesto que reinaba el silencio mas absoluto, hasta los animales pacían pacíficamente en su corral. Scorpius caminaba adelante, arrastrando tras de si a una temblorosa Rose que se resistía apenas, el deposito de agua estaba ante ellos, el chico extendió sus manos hasta su novian para ayudarle a subir en la pequeña tarima para poder alcanzar la parte alta del tinaco con el fin de vaciar el contenido del frasco en el líquido vital.

—¿Rose?—dijo el chico al ver el titubeo en la joven- vamos princesa, hagamos esto de una vez y larguémonos de inmediato.

La chica le tendió la poción, incapaz de verterlo por su propia mano, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué pensarían en su familia cuando se enteraran de su crimen? ¿Con que cara podría verlos ahora? Cerró nuevamente los ojos cuando vio la mirada cínica que se dibujo en el rostro del joven al verter la poción, ahora era solo cuestión de que aquellas personas estuvieran en contacto con el agua para que el mal fuera completo. Bajaron pues del tinaco y ocultos aun en la oscuridad de la noche fueron colina arriba para regresar con el resto del grupo.

Un par de horas después la noticia se había propagado hasta el colegio mágico, la sospecha de que aquellos muggles habían sido victimas de algún hechizo movilizo a una gran cantidad de sanadores hasta la granja, pronto no quedo duda alguna de que la magia estaba involucrada en ese bochornoso asunto y aunque no se habían dejado restos visibles, lo cierto es, como decía Dumbledore que la magia siempre deja rastros.

Cuando los culpables fueron atrapados muchos quedaron más que sorprendidos de encontrar entre ellos a la hija de Ron y Hermione, sin embargo cuando fueron cuestionados nadie negó su participación, lo que es más algunos hasta hacían mofa de los efectos que habían sufrido las victimas de su maldad, solo ella, Rose se mantenía callada, sumida en su propio mundo.

El Wizengamot en pleno fue citado para juzgar a los jóvenes y los padres de los mismos llamados para interrogarlos aparte. Cuan difícil fue para Ron ver a su hija en las mazmorras del Ministerio, rodeada de aquellos jóvenes con los que nunca creyó que se juntaría, vigilado por dementores y sin un indicio de remordimiento en sus ojos. Hermione caminaba con aplomo, tratando de disimular su angustia, ella sabia muy bien lo que Rose podía recibir por su atrevimiento pero también sabia que no había posibilidad alguna de que su pena fuera retirada, esperaba que al menos al estar frente al tribunal la chica ofreciera una razón válida.

En la celda los jóvenes esperaban a ser llamados, agazapados en un rincón, algunos temblaban, otros lloraban y otros intentaban inútilmente escapar. Solo Scorpius y Rose permanecían callados, mirándose, en ese lenguaje mudo que los enamorados conocen, esperando a enfrentarse a su destino, ajenos a todos lo que les rodeaban.

Un par de horas después, los dementores empezaron a llevarlos de uno en uno al salón circular tan conocido por Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes esperaban a que la chica fuera presentada, los magos fueron bastante duros en sus castigos con los culpables, pero aun faltaban los que aparentemente eran los cabecillas del grupo: Rose y Scorpius.

Primero fue llevado el chico, quien entró tranquilo, aun cuando lo custodiaban un par de dementores, con paso firme y mirada serena, su porte altivo recordaba a su abuelo en su juventud, dirigió su vista a sus padres entre los magos presentes, Draco abrazaba a su esposa Astoria quien lloraba en silencio. Se sentó en la silla y sus manos fueron aprisionadas por grilletes, pero en sus ojos brillaba el desprecio que le brotaba hasta por los poros, escucho tranquilo los cargos que se le impugnaban y las peroratas de quienes le acusaban y luego se le permitió el uso de la palabra para su defensa. Scorpius se puso de pie, abarcó con la mirada a todo su auditorio y habló con voz profunda  
—Ya he escuchado sus palabras acusándome de atacar a muggles. ¿Cómo es posible que me castiguen a mi?…¡A MI!. Defienden a un despreciable grupo de muggles…¡como si ellos fueran mejores que nosotros!, ¿saben? No me pesa haberlo hecho, lo que es más…si pudiera, lo volvería a hacer —luego quedo en silencio y volvió a tomar asiento

Al jurado no le tomó mas de diez minutos deliberar y castigarle enviándole por 15 años a Azkabán. La sala completa quedó en silencio mientras que los dementores sacaban al chico que vociferaba que no se arrepentía de nada

Fue conducido de regreso a las mazmorras en espera a la conclusión del juicio, y en el camino se encontró con Rose que en ese momento era conducida ante el consejo de magos, sus miradas se encontraron un breve segundo, pero para ellos fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Rose entro en la sala y busco a su familia, conciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer les causaría una gran pena, pero si el destino de Scorpius era estar en Azkaban, ese era también su destino. Tomó asiento en la silla mientras un mago de aspecto solemne enumeraba los delitos que se le imputaban, la chica permanecía en obstinado silencio, su mente puesta en el hombre a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Finalmente le concedieron la palabra para que pudiera hablar en su defensa, Rose se puso de pie y dirigió una última mirada a su familia, luego cerró los ojos y habló:

—Soy culpable— dijo serenamente— y no siento pena alguna por el sufrimiento que mis decisiones le han inflingido a otros. Lo que he hecho, lo he hecho concientemente y por mi propia voluntad, y porque creo firmemente en que al hacerlo me he sentido más conectada con …personas que piensan como yo

Un murmullo recorrió la sala al escuchar a la joven, Molly ahogó un sollozo mientras trataban de hacer volver el silencio en el recinto. El mago de aspecto venerable nuevamente tomó la palabra para avisar que era necesario que el consejo de magos se retirara con el fin de deliberar el castigo para la joven. Hermione permanecía callada pensando las probabilidades que tenía la joven dada las palabras tan acusadoras que habían brotado de su boca. Después de media hora, el consejo volvió a sus lugares y el presidente del consejo tomo la palabra

—Señorita Rose Weasley Granger, una vez que este consejo ha escuchado sus testimonios, y tomando en consideración su falta de arrepentimiento al causar daños irreparables, hemos decidido condenarle a recibir… El Beso del Dementor

Los gritos y los sollozos inundaron el salón al escuchar el severo veredicto, Rose palideció profundamente, pero se mantuvo firme, ya no podía hacerse nada

—La sentencia se ejecutara de inmediato. Que sirva esto de escarmiento a todos los magos que intenten violar las leyes referentes al mal uso de la magia y a la protección de los muggles.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo los magos, en tanto que la chica fue conducida de regreso a la celda, en donde le permitirían despedirse de su familia antes de…

Esa fue una dolorosa experiencia para cada uno de ellos, las lágrimas, las palabras entrecortadas, el llanto mal disimulado; Rose trato de mantenerse serena, pero le costaba mucho trabajo. Finalmente, fueron avisados para que salieran, y aun cuando Hermione quiso permanecer al lado de su hija hasta el último momento, Ron y Harry conscientes de lo horrible del espectáculo, la sacaron bañada en lágrimas; entonces Rose buscó con la mirada a Scorpius, quería llenarse de su imagen para llevarla consigo a donde quiera que fuera expulsada su conciencia, en pocos momentos no sería otra cosa que un autómata, un mero cascarón sin alma. Solo hasta entonces se permitió llorar.

Scorpius desde la celda gritaba su nombre, sus padres lo acompañaban y le habían dicho lo que le esperaba a la joven, golpeaba las rejas con desesperación tratando inútilmente de acercarse a ella.

Sólo unos momentos después, un par de magos entraron con una silla y la colocaron en el centro de la celda, la joven se sentó temblando, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los bellos momentos vividos al lado de Scorpius, cerró los ojos al ver como entraban los dementores, y musito un adiós al amor de su vida

El horrible espectro se situó frente a ella, a la vez que se despojaba de su capucha, extendió sus putrefactas manos para tomar la barbilla de la chica que no se resistió, paralizada de terror, lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de perder contacto con la realidad fue a Scorpius gritándole cuanto la amaba.

Y así acabó todo, el dementor volvió a cubrirse y salió de la celda satisfecho de su trabajo, ya no quedaba nada de Rose, solo su cuerpo sin alma, sus ojos sin brillo, un mero fantasma de quien había sido.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, cuando Scorpius y ella fueron conducidos a Azkabán y los colocaron en celdas vecinas, el chico pasaba horas y horas hablándole y tratando hasta donde podía de tomarle de los manos, y un ligero brillo empezó a reflejarse en el fondo de sus ojos, en un par de meses hasta alcanzaron a vislumbrar un esbozo de sonrisa, quizás…..después de todo, el amor todo lo puede, y él contaba con 15 años para lograr, por medio de su amor, un milagro… ¿por que no?


End file.
